Shards of the Present
by C.J. Davis
Summary: Elissa's and Methos relationship gets tested when a new immortal comes on the scene. This is a sequel to Slivers of the Past


This fic is rated R. There is implied sex, implied torture and implied rape. So, the faint of heart probably should not read. As always the characters you recognize from the Highlander Universe are NOT mine. Darn it! Elissa and Cameron are from my own twisted mind.  
  
This takes place 3 months after Slivers of the Past ends. Thank you  
  
  
SHARDS OF THE PRESENT  
  
  
  
She sat on a barstool absently tapping her foot to the beat of the music coming from the juke box. Her glasses had slid to the end of her slightly up turned nose. She was reading a typewritten paper; among several that were strewn over the bar in front of her.   
"You're lucky it's not busy this time of day."   
"Hmm?" Elissa sighed as the gruff voice reached her. She put the paper down, pushed up her glasses and noticed the mess. She immediately started to gather the lose sheets up; putting them in neat piles. "Sorry, Uncle Joe, I just have problems doing this at my place."  
"Why?"  
A soft smile fluttered to her lips, "Because I get distracted. Your bar is the ideal place for me, I don't have to talk to anyone, there's enough background noise so I don't listen to every little thing, and well, when I take a break I'm among friends so I do have someone to talk to."  
"You're one of these people that always studied with the television or stereo on, aren't you?"  
"How'd you guess?" she smirked.  
"Why can't you do the same thing at home?"  
"Because I listen for the other sounds."  
He stopped restocking the glasses and looked at her, "You really don't like being alone do you?"  
She folded her hands atop the bar, "Not really. But I'm learning."  
"Well, remember being alone is way different then lonely."  
"I know."  
He started putting the glasses away once again, "Besides, I can gurrantee you aren't going to be lonely right now." he moved off towards the kitchen once again.  
Elissa quirked an eyebrow at his retreating back. She started to shuffle papers into her briefcase when she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist. "That's what he meant." she smiled as she leaned back against the chest behind her.  
Methos rested his chin on her shoulder and asked into her ear, "That's what who meant?"  
She turned her head to look at him and found herself looking at his sensual mouth, "That's what Uncle Joe meant." she breathed.  
He leaned in for a quick kiss then took the bar stool beside her, "What did he mean?"  
"Oh nothing." she sighed.  
He watched her intently, "Your mood seems to go with our lovely weather."   
She studied him wearily. His eyes glistened with concealed laughter. "You mean the Washington sunshine? I've had better days." she finished putting all of the papers into her brief case.  
"Care to talk about it?" he asked conversationaly.(sp)  
She took another sip of coffee. Thinking of exactly how to put her words. She looked to Joe who smiled at her. She then faced Methos. "We need to talk."  
"So I gathered."  
"Am I that easily read?" she asked a bit more sharply then she intended. She inhaled counted to five and exhaled once again. "I'm sorry, I just well, it's been a bad week." she lamented.  
Methos got off of his barstool and held out his hand, "Why don't we go for a walk."  
"In the rain?" she asked incredulously.  
"Are you so sweet you'll melt?" he questioned grinning.  
Elissa grinned back, "Me? Possibly. You? I seriously doubt." She shrugged on her coat and grabbed her brief case, "I'll just put this in the car first."  
They were walking down the brick sidewalk when Methos paused by an alleyway. Elissa was still walking. Methos jerked on their clasped hands and she immediately whipped around facing him. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her, "So, are you going to talk?"  
She placed her hands on his chest and started plucking at the little bits of lint on his coat. He placed his hands over hers. She met his eyes, "Fine." she mumbled. "Looks like I'm not getting out of this."  
He smiled down at her, "I've noticed this alot lately."  
"What?"  
"That anytime I hold you close you try to find ways to avoid me."  
"How can I possibly avoid you when you're holding me?"  
"That's just it. I'm holding your body, but you, well you manage to let yourself be far away from your flesh."  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what?" he asked simply.  
"For doing that."  
He released one of her hands and brushed her cheek with his thumb. "no need to apologize."  
"Yes there is." she balled her fists up, bit her lower lip, and through lowered lashes watched him. "What do you want from me?"  
"You're luscious body."  
"I'm being serious." she stated irritably.  
"As am I." came the wry reply.  
"So this is all about sex?" she squeeked.(sp)  
"No, just partially."  
She went to pull away and found that he firmly clasped her wrists holding her hands to his chest, "Look, if that's all you want then it's over, Adam." she seethed.  
He studied her calmly, "I didn't say that is all I wanted."  
"Then what are you saying? Please quit with the riddles, I'm in no mood for them. I just want an honest answer."  
"So do I."  
"What is THAT supposed to mean?"  
He smiled sarcastically, "What worries you more? My age or the fact that I am a man?"  
She stopped struggling and looked him in the eye, "That you are just a man, Methos. That is enough to scare me."  
"And why do I scare you?"  
"Because," she bowed her head, "What do I have to offer? Nothing."  
"Nothing she says," he spoke to the air above her head, "You have plenty to offer."  
"Really?" she drawled, "Like what? A bunch of laughs? Companionship? A date for school functions?"  
"Companionship, yes. Laughter, yes. a date for school functions most definitly! But more than that. You make me think. Do you know how hard it is to make someone as old as I am think?" he asked, forcing her chin up so he could see her eyes, "Not only that, you have an innocence that I lost long ago. I'm jaded and cynical, and yet; even after what you have seen and done you still are optomistic. Do you know how rare that is?"  
"So you're calling me naive now? Childish?" she asked incredulously.  
He chuckled, "You forget yourself woman! Everyone's a child to me. Naive no. Innocent yes. But there is nothing wrong for innocence. It's good actually."  
"So you really aren't after me just for sex?"  
A deep laugh escaped, "No offense, my Sweet, but if that is all i wanted I can find other ways besides getting involved with a collegue."  
She rested her head upon his chest, "Thank you."  
He squeezed her , "For what?"  
"For not laughing at me."  
"I will only laugh with you."  
She looked up grinning, "Which means you think this is quite comical."  
"You will look back and think that one day, but right now, your feelings are no laughing matter so I will only laugh with you." he tweeked her nose and let go of her hands. Sliding his own into the pockets of his trench coat.  
Elissa stepped back, pulling her coat tighter around her, looking up at the gray sky, "Looks like it's only going to get worse."  
"Welcome to spring in Seacover." he commented stepping away from the wall.  
Elissa shyly took her hand from her coat pocket and held it out to him. Methos took it in his, and gently laid a kiss atop it . "Shall we go back to Joe's?"  
"Yes. A hot cup of coffee sounds wonderful."  
"Beer sounds good to me."  
"And when did beer ever NOT sound good to you?"  
"Hmm, I'll have to think about that." he said with a smile.  
  
She laid on the couch reading a Harlequinn romance. She was suffering from writer's block and was indulging in some light reading. The lights flickered. She grabbed the flashlight from atop the end table behind her and continued reading. A flash of lightning brightened her living room. Not a second later the clap of thunder rattled the windows. Instantly the lights went out. She turned on her flashlight and continued reading. The rain drops pounded on the roof like someone had dumped a sack of marbles over her house. She pulled the blanket up around her more securely and continued reading. Another clap of thunder shook the townhouse. Then there was a famaliar knock at the door. She shook her head grinning as she threw the blanket off and got to her feet. She held the book in one hand and the flashlight in the other. After looking in the peephole she undid the doorlatches and opened the door, "Hello." she said smiling.  
Methos grinned, his short hair still managing to stand up even though it was soaking wet. "Thought I'd come by and see what you were doing."  
"Well, trying to read." she motioned him toward the couch with the flashlight.  
"What were you reading?"  
She held up the book in the glare of the flashlight. A deep laugh answered. "I'm glad I can amuse you." she retorted.  
He sprawled on her couch, his smile evident in the shadows given off by the flashlight, "I just don't see how this," he pointed towards the book, "Helps with your condition."  
"And what condition is that, pray tell?" she countered as she sat on the end of her couch, positioning one leg along his and tucking the other leg beside her.  
Methos sat up and reached for her foot that was resting against his knee, "Sexual frustration." he stated almost solemnly. He started to rub her ankle. She tried to jerk her foot away to no avail.  
"I am not," she said haltingly as she struggled against him, "sexually frustrated!" her accent starting to color her exclaimation as she gave up the futile fight.  
Methos leered mischeviously, "Do you play poker?" he asked oh so innocently.  
"No why?" Elissa questioned the struggle momentarily forgotten.  
"Because you would lose."  
"And why is that?" she countered.  
"Because you are a terrible liar." Methos smiled, continuing to gently massage her ankle. When he felt her relax he took the arch of her foot into his clasped hands and gently brushed his thumb against it. Elissa sat bolt upright. "Give it up, Elissa, resistance is futile."  
"I'm not resisting," she stated in between gasps and twists of her body. When she finally caught her breathe once again she exclaimed, "I"m ticklish!"  
Methos beamed, "Really? And where else are you ticklish, my Sweet?"  
Elissa squirmed even more as he let go of her foot and started tickling behind both knees. "Quit! You little twit! You're making my sides hurt!"  
"I'm not even touching your sides! And Twit? I'm a twit now am I?" He started tickling her sides, "Now I'm tickling your sides MWA HA HA" he cackled like a mad scientist.  
Elissa was giggling and squirming underneath his hands. She wrapped her hand around the flashlight and brandished it in front of her, "I'll beat you upside the head!"  
Methos reached over and easily grabbed it out of her hands, "Oh really?" He started running his fingers along her neck she squirmed and giggled some more. "Is there anyplace you AREN'T ticklish?" He chided.  
Elissa panted trying to catch her breath, "I'm ticklish everywhere."  
"Everywhere?" He asked slyly.  
Elissa could feel herself flush, "Uh well I mean..." she stammered.   
Methos chuckled, as he rose off of her and settled onto the floor, resting his chin upon his hand which clasped hers, "I don't intend on finding out this instant." He reached over and ruffled her hair and stared at her intently, "Do you realize your accent comes out whenever you're distressed?"  
"I wasn't distressed."  
"How about excited?"  
"How about whenever I'm not totally concentrating I slip up."  
"We'll settle for that," he amended. "I noticed it earlier when you got your ire up."  
"I see," she mumbled.  
"Don't be embarrassed."  
"Don't tell me, it's alluring?" She asked smiling.  
"No, not alluring, kind of sexy."   
"Sexy?"  
"Yes, sexy. You kind of purr when your accent comes out."  
"Now I'm a cat?" She laughed.  
Methos shook his head, "You're going to read everything negative into this arguement aren't you?"  
"I didn't know we were arguing."  
He rolled his eyes, "Discussion then."  
"Am I reading something negative into it? Or am I just making you think I am?"  
He chuckled, "With you there is always a touch of truth to the irony."  
"You know me well."  
"But not too well. I didn't know you were ticklish, EVERYWHERE!" He said as he gave her a quick kiss on the mouth, then stood and started for the kitchen, "I'm getting a beer would you care for something?"  
" A Coke would be nice since you're offering." She rose from the couch, "I'll be back, nature calls."  
  
She was just washing her hands when the phone rang, "Methos,"she called, "would you please get that before the machine does?" She heard his deep "hello" and grinned as she wiped her hands. She walked into the kitchen and he held out the phone to her, smirk on his face and eyes twinkling. She shot him a questioning look as she grabbed the phone, "Hello?" She glared at him, "Oh hi, Mom." Methos grinned. "Yes, Mom, he's as good looking as his voice. Mother!" She exclaimed, "we are JUST friends!" Her face was bright red. Methos' shoulders shook with silent laughter. "Yes, spring break is the last week in March, why?" She listened intently for a moment. Methos leaned against the counter, beer in hand watching her. Elissa rolled her eyes "That's nice, Mom, just let me know what time your flight arrives. Yes, I still have the same e-mail address. Okay, Mom." She blushed, "Mother! Okay, bye bye. Yes love you too, bye." She hung up the phone. Methos was beaming. "What?" She groused.  
"Your Mom likes my voice hmm?" he asked as he took a drink of his beer.  
"My Mom has a thing for deep voices and accents."  
"Like Mother like daughter," she glared at him. "So what did she say at the end to make you blush?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know," she retorted taking a sip from her Coke.  
  



End file.
